Una nascita e un ricordo
by Megnove
Summary: Per l'episodio "La strategia Aurora". Diciamoci la verità, quando ho letto il nome del professor Dolphin mi è venuta immediatamente in mente questa cosa... perché no?


**Una nascita e un ricordo**

_Accadde tempo fa… tanto, tanto tempo fa. Eppure è ancora un ricordo molto vivo.  
Avevamo deciso di farci credere morti. Di disperderci ai quattro angoli del mondo e far perdere le nostre tracce, dopo una battaglia particolarmente cruenta in cui avevamo rischiato davvero seriamente le nostre vite. Pensavamo che fosse la nostra unica possibilità di condurre una vita normale.  
Io, più degli altri… mi auguravo che per quei poveri ragazzi che IO avevo condannato ad un'esistenza perennemente in fuga… a cui IO avevo chiesto d'impegnarsi in una guerra infinita per la propria libertà e per la pace nel mondo, una guerra che non erano stati loro a volere né a iniziare… fosse possibile trovare un po' di pace per sé, dopo aver dato tanto.  
Eppure, allo stesso tempo ero anche quello che ci credeva di meno. Sapevo che non sarebbe durata. Che dopo mesi, o anni, i nostri nemici sarebbero tornati a sollevare la testa… perché hanno più teste di un'idra.  
E se non fossero stati loro, sarebbe stato qualcun altro… qualcos'altro… che alla fine avrebbe spinto inevitabilmente tutti loro, tutti noi, a tornare insieme. Anche solo perché ormai non si sarebbero più potuti sentire completamente a loro agio circondati da gente normale, con cui non avrebbero potuto confidarsi, a cui non avrebbero potuto aprirsi completamente… e poi… perché in fondo avevano bisogno… TUTTI avevamo bisogno ormai gli uni degli altri. Perciò, anche non vedendoli e ricevendo solo sporadicamente loro notizie (per lo più cartoline in cui mi assicuravano che andava tutto bene), continuavo a lavorare inventando aiuti per loro. Per poter essere loro utile quel giorno che SAPEVO sarebbe arrivato.  
Fu allora che inaspettatamente mi giunse la telefonata di un vecchio amico…_

_«Pronto… sei tu? Come stai? Sono…»_  
–Alfred? Non ci credo… è proprio la tua voce? Non ci sentiamo da due anni! Da quando… dove siete? State bene, tutti e due?  
_«Sì… credo si possa dire. Ci siamo trasferiti in un altro paese. Non di nuovo in America come intendevamo prima… temevamo che potessero trovarci. Ora viviamo nascosti, e cerchiamo di non attirare l'attenzione. Ho cambiato lavoro e ho smesso con le mie ricerche. Sembra almeno che per adesso ci stiano lasciando in pace. Per questo non ti ho più fatto sapere niente di me. Mi spiace»._  
–Non dirlo neanche, Alfred. Sono solo felice che siate riusciti a cavarvela.  
_«In realtà…»_  
–Cosa?…  
_«Avevo delle riserve a chiamarti… anche per via di… di come ci siamo separati l'ultima volta»._  
–L'ultima volta?… Ma, Alfred… non devi…  
_«Sì, invece. Eravamo entrambi sconvolti. Ma non è una giustificazione. Ci avete salvato la vita… e noi non vi abbiamo neanche ringraziati come si deve. Sento di dovervi delle scuse. E non è l'unica cosa che vi devo. Per questo sono tornato in Giappone. Solo per oggi. Devo restare nascosto. Ricordi quel bar dove ci incontravamo sempre, vicino alla mia vecchia casa? Vediamoci là tra un'ora. Ho qualcosa d'importante da dirti a quattr'occhi… e da consegnarti»._

–Alfred… non sei per niente cambiato.  
–Grazie della bugia. Ma mi sento invecchiato di dieci anni in poco tempo. Tu, piuttosto… si direbbe che occuparti di tanti protetti ti mantenga giovane, vero?  
–…In questo momento loro… sono quasi tutti molto lontano da qui.  
–…Capisco. Vi state ancora nascondendo.  
–Come te. Alfred, hai corso un rischio. Non è detto che gente con pochi scrupoli non sia ancora interessata a sfruttare la tua scoperta. Tornare nei luoghi che frequentavi di solito… se qualcuno ti vedesse…  
–Proprio per questo ho aspettato un momento relativamente sicuro. Anche se temevo che poteste essere ancora in fuga chissà dove e che non sarei riuscito a trovarvi. Non sapevo come contattarti se non al numero che mi desti in caso d'emergenza. Per fortuna non l'hai cambiato.  
–Ho deciso così proprio nel caso… che tu o qualcuno degli altri aveste ancora avuto bisogno di aiuto.  
–Vedi, anche tu corri rischi. Per gli amici.

–Quella volta, quando mi rapirono… ricordi perché eri venuto a casa mia?  
–Certo. Ti spiegai che visti gli ultimi attentati subiti dai ragazzi, stavamo pensando di allontanarci dal Giappone e darci alla macchia… dato che ormai i nostri nemici sapevano dove ci trovavamo e avrebbero continuato ad attaccarci. Non potevamo mettere ancora in pericolo chi ci stava intorno. E in effetti, poi è andata proprio così.  
–Già. Stavi progettando un nuovo mezzo di trasporto proprio per questa evenienza. E ti avrebbe fatto comodo il mio aiuto per realizzarlo.  
–Il sommergibile che avevamo sottratto durante la nostra fuga… l'avevamo nascosto in caso ci servisse ancora, ma… era un modello che i nostri avversari conoscevano. Sapevano che armi aveva installate e quali erano i suoi punti deboli. Per loro non sarebbe stato troppo difficile localizzarci e neutralizzarlo se l'avessimo usato ancora. Volevo qualcosa che fosse REALMENTE d'aiuto ai ragazzi. E che potesse PROTEGGERLI.  
–E io mi rifiutai. Ti dissi che non avevo intenzione di costruire mai più armi da guerra.  
–Fu l'ultima cosa che mi dicesti. Proprio prima che arrivassero quegli uomini a portarti via.  
–Sì. E mi avrebbero ucciso… e anche mia figlia… e avrebbero usato la macchina che avevo creato per distruggere e seminare guerra, se le tue creature non ci avessero salvati.

–Poi non ci fu il tempo di rivederci… ci aiutaste a fuggire in gran fretta e in segreto… e non ebbi l'occasione di parlare ancora con te di quell'argomento. O di chiederti scusa per la mia arroganza.  
–Alfred…  
–No, lasciami finire. Mi sono comportato in modo altezzoso perché detestavo qualsiasi macchina bellica. Per ciò che le bombe avevano fatto alla mia vita… e alla mia famiglia. Stavo lavorando da anni a quel progetto proprio per cancellare dalla faccia della terra ogni apparecchio di quel tipo. Trascurando la mia bambina per questo. Trasmettendole anche la mia stessa ossessione… senza rendermene conto.  
–Facevi semplicemente quello che ritenevi giusto.  
–No. Ora mi rendo conto che anche i miei erano pregiudizi. Inconsciamente ti vedevo dall'alto in basso, come uno che si era dedicato a creare armi umane, e ora voleva aumentarne le capacità offensive. Provavo del disprezzo per te. La MIA invenzione avrebbe fatto del bene all'umanità. Io avevo creato una macchina BUONA… tu delle macchine CATTIVE. Mi vergogno di questo mio sentimento adesso. Ma non posso negarlo.  
–Siamo esseri umani, Alfred. Possiamo sbagliare.  
–Già. E io mi sbagliavo. Ho dovuto rendermene conto allora. Nessun'arma è buona o cattiva di per sé. Non conta lo strumento, ma il modo in cui si usa. L'invenzione di cui ero fiero, che avrebbe dovuto fermare le guerre per sempre, stava per uccidere delle persone, e io non avrei potuto farci niente. Mentre quelle che dovevano essere armi di distruzione… ci hanno salvato la vita, e hanno fermato quei pazzi. Avevo commesso un terribile errore di giudizio. Sarò sempre riconoscente per ciò che è stato evitato… e mi sentirò sempre in colpa per la mia superbia.

–Alla fine, mi piace pensare che siano riusciti a resistere agli effetti della mia «Aurora» non perché fosse difettosa, o perché è stata fermata troppo presto… ma perché i tuoi ragazzi non sono armi di guerra. Ma di pace. L'ho costruita senza un cuore, ma forse in qualche modo è stata lo stesso in grado di discriminare. Non ho rinunciato alla speranza di ricrearla un giorno, quando sarò certo che possa essere usata nel modo giusto.  
–Anche noi… qualche giorno dopo quella storia, partimmo in fretta e furia. Utilizzando il vecchio sommergibile. Non ci fu il tempo di perfezionare il progetto del nuovo mezzo che volevo costruire.  
–Lo immaginavo. Ma conoscendoti, sono certo che non ci hai rinunciato.  
–No, è vero. In effetti, ora che abbiamo un po' di tranquillità, io e… il mio assistente abbiamo ricominciato a lavorarci. Ma è più complicato di quel che avessi previsto. La mia specializzazione, dopotutto, è la robotica. Sei sempre stato tu il migliore a progettare mezzi elettronici integrati di grande massa. Se solo…  
–Non sottovalutarti. Sei più abile di quanto pensi. In ogni modo… pensavo qualcosa del genere. Perciò ti ho portato QUESTO. Spero possa esserti utile.  
–Alfred… quel fascio di carte è…?  
–Sì. Ho realizzato in linea di massima il progetto che mi avevi chiesto allora. È soltanto un abbozzo… perché naturalmente non potevo sapere esattamente di cosa aveste bisogno. Sta a te rifinirlo e adattarlo alle vostre esigenze, ma… credo che per la maggior parte possa andar bene.  
–Andar bene? Alfred, è STRAORDINARIO! Questi dispositivi… sono oltre qualsiasi cosa abbia mai visto! Anche solo per realizzare il meno complesso avrò bisogno di settimane di studio! Altro che progetto abbozzato! Io… non so come ringraziarti.  
–In realtà non ho rinunciato alle mie ricerche, anche se ufficialmente ora mi occupo d'altro. Continuo a portarle avanti in segreto. E in questo ho messo tutto me stesso. Ho pensato che fosse l'unico modo che avevo per ripagarvi di quello che avete fatto per noi. E non soltanto io.  
–Vuoi dire?…  
–Mia figlia mi ha dato una mano ad elaborarlo. In questi anni si è applicata ad imparare da me. Ci crederesti? Dice che ora vuol seguire le mie orme. Lei che non sopportava il mio lavoro. Ha talento… probabilmente diventerà anche più abile di me. Dice di aver anche lei dovuto rendersi conto dei propri pregiudizi. E di avere a sua volta… qualcosa di cui farsi perdonare.  
–Sono… senza parole. È probabile che grazie a questa macchina la vita dei miei ragazzi sarà salvata più di una volta. Non avrei mai potuto realizzare qualcosa del genere da solo. E correre un rischio del genere per portarmi il progetto… Dio ti benedica, amico mio. Proprio tu… che detesti le armi… inventarne di così sofisticate per noi…  
–Perché so che non saranno armi di guerra, ma di pace. Come chi se ne servirà. Non conta lo strumento ma come lo si usa. In cambio, ti chiedo solamente una cosa.  
–Quale?  
–Non dirai mai loro a chi devono il progetto del mezzo. Farai credere che sia interamente opera tua. Su questo io e mia figlia ci siamo trovati d'accordo. Non vogliamo che pensino di doverci essere riconoscenti, quando invece è il contrario. Solo in questo modo sentiremo di aver pagato del tutto il nostro debito.  
–Ma, Alfred… io…  
–Te ne prego.  
–…D'accordo. Se la metti così, non posso negartelo. Non parlerò. Però… permettimi almeno di dare il tuo nome a questa tua invenzione. In ricordo di quello che hai fatto per aiutarci. La farò passare per un'idea mia.  
–Come vuoi. Se ci tieni.  
–Io… vorrei stringerti la mano.  
–Anche tu sei cambiato, amico mio.  
–Come?  
–Un tempo non mi avresti mai chiamato così, per nome, tanto facilmente. Ti tenevi molto più a distanza da tutti. Ti trovo decisamente più sentimentale. Credo che faccia questo effetto… diventare padre.

_Già. Credo che avesse ragione. Loro hanno dato a me… mi hanno migliorato… molto più di quanto io abbia dato a loro. Ringrazio di aver avuto quest'occasione, adesso che sono già vecchio.  
Ho mantenuto la mia promessa. Da allora, non hanno mai saputo chi abbia davvero ideato la nave. Credono ancora che il nome sia stato ispirato dalla sua forma, come dissi all'epoca. Anche quando andò distrutta e dovetti ricostruirla da zero, i disegni originali furono sempre alla base anche del nuovo modello.  
E da allora… non ho più avuto notizie del suo vero creatore. Non c'è dubbio che il debito che sentiva di avere con noi sia stato più che ripagato. Chissà se lui… se entrambi… hanno mai saputo quanto sia grande il debito che abbiamo noi nei loro confronti. Grazie a quel dono, porteremo per sempre con noi il loro ricordo.  
Prego che vivano ancora in pace. E che un giorno riescano a vedere il loro sogno trasformato in realtà.  
Un giorno racconterò tutta la verità ai ragazzi. Sapranno come sono andate le cose e chi devono veramente ringraziare. Per allora, forse anch'io avrò ripagato il mio debito con loro. Anche se mi sembra difficile.  
Mi sa che in questi anni sono diventato sul serio un vecchio sentimentale.  
Forse è davvero questo l'effetto che fa essere padre._


End file.
